What you do for true love and family
by stolenswan
Summary: A short story about a war with Cora and Neal and Emma will do for each other and Henry. Sorry I'm new at this.


Regina, Rumple, August, Snow, Charming, Grumpy and Archie were trapped as a war was brewing above them. They had gone down to activate a plan to stop the war before it started. They needed to get fairy dust and find pieces of a magic mirror when the mines had caved in. Even as they worked to remove the stone blocking the exit, they knew that magic had caused the cave in and a spell would prevent them from exiting. The progress was delayed by Regina fighting with Snow and making snippy comments at Rumple. Hopefully Rumple and Regina could stop snarking at each other long enough for them to work together and counter the spell after they finished clearing the stones.

Above ground Cora and Hook were wreaking havoc. Hook was plundering. He was stealing and taking what he wanted as he waited for Cora to finish so he could execute his planned ending for Rumplestiltskin.

Red, Belle and Granny were busy fighting Cora's conjured minions allowing Emma a chance to get out of the diner and go find Henry as the final battle began. The battle and conjured minions: demons, trolls and flying monkeys and dark magic floated through the town like a storm cloud chasing anyone in its path to electrocute them like a lightning bolt. The war claimed its first causality with Aurora, Katherine and the woodsman sacrificing themselves to save others. Jefferson took his gun, got Grace from the school not thinking of the other children and disappeared into the woods, disappearing near the border ready to send Grace over the border if need be. He was ready to lose her again to protect her and save her.

Henry stood in Mary Margaret's classroom. He went there to retrieve a bird feeder and now was transfixed to the window watching chaos and fear rip through Storybrooke. The Blue Fairy, Nova and other fairies were outside using brooms and torches to fight against the evil unleashed. Henry's riveted gaze was broken when a sparking sound had him turning his head towards the hallway. He gulped at the bolts of purple lightening in the hallway as a cloud began to form and then take on a human form. Cora

Cora smiled wickedly then tried to cover it as not to make the boy bolt. This was Cora's ultimate revenge on Regina and as a bonus Snow and Emma. Cora smiled sweetly at Henry hoping to convince him that she was good and family. But Henry was too smart to fall for her story and fake sweetness. As Cora took a step towards him the other six dwarves even the clueless Clark/Sneezy burst in and stood in front of Henry. They acted as the royal guard would do for their princess and prince. Cora was too power and with just a flick of her wrist the dwarves went flying through the window, glass shattering on top of them as the hit the ground knocked unconscious.

Henry was too young and inexperienced to escape her as what seemed like invisible rope held him in place.

Henry was scared but brave as Cora taunted let her know he had hope and faith in Charming family and Regina to work together and save the town, save him. He had faith that his mom, Emma would once again be the savior and that good would win.

Henry gave Cora his fiercest determined look meant to convince her she should be the one in fear. Cora laughed out right in Henry's face. As she began tightening the rope she mockingly informed Henry that the Charmings and Regina were trapped and were of no use and that Emma was nowhere to be seen. That she left him again. "Liar" Henry spat. Cora laughed. "Where is she then? She left you. Left your heart all for me."

Cora advanced on Henry; her hand like a claw as Emma came bursting through the door having killed several trolls and every obstacle that tried to stop her from getting to Henry. As she ran through the door, she was yanked back as black vines wrapped around her and held her way above the ground. Henry out of her reach. Anger and panic ripped through Emma as she fought furiously against the vines.

"Now about that heart"

Emma shouted for Henry, as she fought fast and furiously against the vines. Cora's arm reached quickly for Henry's chest. A noise from the hall stopped her as she turned her head she saw a pebble hit the ground. She quickly reached through his chest as she turned her head back. She was shocked when she realized her hand went through not a boy's chest but a man's.

Neal Cassidy stood before Cora with a look in his eyes that she did not comprehend. It was a look of a man determined. A man whose chest she had her hand through and his eyes held no fear of death. No fear of her.

The two people he loved where in this room, in danger. Love made him strong. Cora did fear him and it showed on her face as his hand gripped her wrist hard. Neal's grip was holding her hand securely, preventing her from moving her arm at all. She could not move to withdrawal it from his chest. Cora, Emma and Henry all stared wide eyed as Neal kept his one hand on her wrist and lifted her with the other. As he lifted Cora, magic shot out of her from all angles, making Henry take cover as it attacked what it could reach. Neal was attacked, electrocuted and bleeding. With the pain and injuries, his strength never weaned as he kept her wrist in his hand and using his other arm kept her lifted, running her right into the side wall with a loud thud. The magic currents stopped shooting as Cora remained pinned against the wall. She stared at Neal and neither of them made any movements. Emma looked on confused as to what the heck just happened as made progress with the vines.

It all became clear as Neal staggered back. Cora was impaled in her blackened heart by the coat hooks on the wall. Cora let out a strangled breath as Neal hit the ground on his knees. His heart was visible and intact in Cora's hand.

Emma let out an inhumane sound as she fights in panic to be free. Henry was in Neal's lap crying in a matter of seconds. Neal's life flashed before his eyes as his eyes began to glaze over. Henry began to sob "no" and "please" over and over. Henry made him focus; Neal let out a shallow breath as he said "you really did save us. You really are a little miracle".

Henry sobbed harder and yanked on Neal's shirt over and over yelling "dad", as he could see Neal start to close his eyes. Emma was free from the vines. As Cora began to turn to dust, outside became instantly quiet as the evil disappeared.

The fairies were hitting nothing but air with their brooms except for Nova who accidentally whacked the blue fairy out with her broom. The family inside the school was oblivious to the outside world. Emma grabbed Neal's heart as it rolled on the ground and was by his side in seconds. "Neal". His barely open eyes were opened wide at Emma's voice.

Neal looked at Emma and uttered "at least it's in good hands." Emma looked confused. Neal whispered "makes sense you held my heart figuratively for eleven years, now it's literally in your hands where it belongs." Emma looked at him like she did all those years ago when they talked about having a home together and that made Neal smile as he closed his eyes. Henry could not see any movement or breathe from his dad. Henry would be pounding on Neal's chest begging if Emma had not dissolved into a devastated mess on top of Neal's chest. The tears and screams coming from mother and son could be heard all throughout Storybrooke. It appears that even when good triumphs there are no happily ever afters.


End file.
